Cómo hacerse amigo de tu perro…
by missfrankenteen
Summary: …y  no resolver un misterio en el intento. Ese chucho aparece un día y ladra, ladra tanto que Sherlock no puede más que maldecir al cielo por tal cruz que le toca sufrir. ¿Es que nadie entiende necesita silencio para resolver un misterio?


**Disclaimer: Sherlock no es mío. Su perro sin nombre quizá sí. O no.**

* * *

><p><span>Cómo hacerse amigo de tu perro y (no) resolver un misterio en el intento<span>

Esta mañana hay demasiado silencio en tu casa. Es extraño, normalmente todos los días cuando te levantas, escuchas los gritos de tu madre diciéndole a tu hermano que se prepare para ir a la escuela, que va a llegar tarde. Hoy no hay gritos, sólo el canto de los pájaros que han hecho sus nidos en el árbol que se encuentra al lado de tu ventana. Te levantas rápidamente y cierras la ventana. No quieres que ningún ruido te moleste. Necesitas concentrarte para estudiar o sino suspenderás el examen del lunes –aunque tienes otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Tu madre te ha dejado un vaso de leche y unas galletas en la mesilla de noche. Comes a toda prisa, no tienes ni un minuto que perder. En cualquier momento tus padres y tu hermano pueden volver. Y entonces ya no habrá forma de concentrarse para resolver el misterio.

Carl Powers.

¿Por qué no estaban sus zapatos en la taquilla?

Había dejado toda su ropa ahí. ¿Dónde estaban las zapatillas?

La policía parece no preocuparse por eso. Es un detalle menor, según ellos.

Qué idiotas. Quizá piensan que no llevaba zapatillas.

Pero sí las llevaba, tú las viste en sus pies.

¿Qué pasó con ellas?

¿Se las comió?

Alguien tuvo que llevárselas.

¿Pero quién?

–––––

Una hora. Dos horas. Tres horas. La misma pregunta en tu cabeza. Ni rastro de tu familia. Pero por primera vez, el silencio no te ayuda. Miles de hipótesis en tu cabeza, ninguna válida. Y cuanto más lo piensas, menos sentido tiene todo.

De repente, algo rompe esa atmósfera de concentración.

El perro de los vecinos se ha puesto a ladrar.

Ese diabólico sonido se introduce en tu cabeza hasta que ya no eres capaz de pensar en nada más que en enterrar al animal en un agujero cavado por ti mismo en el suelo de tu jardín. O quizá en su jardín.

El perro sigue ladrando, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Te metes en la cama y pones la almohada sobre tu cara. Aunque el guau guau sigue retumbando en tu cabeza. No sabes por cuánto tiempo.

–––––

Tu madre ha abierto la puerta hace un rato. Quería ver cómo estabas. Mirar si el libro de Astronomía estaba abierto. Recoger el vaso de leche y los restos de las galletas. Y por su comportamiento, intuyes que también quería contarte algo importante. Algo que no te va a gustar.

No ha dicho ni hola.

No es que sea una mujer muy parlanchina, pero no ha dicho ni una palabra. Te ha ignorado. Muchas veces lo hace, pero aún así es raro.

Tu padre está en el piso de abajo, viendo la tele.

El perro de los vecinos sigue ladrando.

Mycroft está escuchando música en su habitación.

Tú sigues en tu habitación, paseando, con el libro de Astronomía en los brazos, abierto por la página del Sistema Solar.

–––––

Mercurio.

Ve... Venus.

Cierras el libro de Astronomía. Aprenderse los planetas es algo imposible. El perro no ha dejado de ladrar en todo el día, y eso es extraño. Si se callara, podrías concentrarte más. Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Y todas ellas son más importantes que el estúpido examen de Astronomía.

Te acercas a la ventana para gritarle al perro que se calle, a ver si así te hace caso. Aunque no lo entenderá, pero estás tan desesperado por conseguir un poco de silencio... Todo vale en este momento.

Abres la ventana y asomas medio cuerpo.

El perro que ladra está en tu jardín. Y no es el de los vecinos.

Mycroft le está lanzando una pelota. El perro corre y corre detrás de esa bola de brillantes colores, corre tanto que parece que va a saltar la valla y no va a volver.

–––––

Mycroft no para de perseguirte, que si _Sherlock juega con el perro,_ que si _es de todos_, que si _papá y mamá lo han comprado para los dos_, que si _es tan mono que no se merece que lo ignores_, que si _qué idiota eres a veces, Sherlock…_

No, el idiota es él.

Tú prefieres estar tumbado en el jardín, peligrosamente cerca del animal, que no deja de ir una y otra vez en busca de la maldita pelota.

Respira muy rápidamente, y tiene la lengua fuera. Babea. La pelota cae al suelo, a tu lado.

En vez de tirarle una pelota, el chucho debería ir detrás de un gato. Sería más efectivo. Y menos asqueroso.

–––––

Tu madre quería que te quedaras en casa.

–Sherlock, me vendría bien una ayuda con el perro.

Finges que no la has oído cuando cierras la puerta de la calle y echas a andar. No vas a involucrarte en nada con ese perro.

Aún no has aprendido nada del Sistema Solar.

Aún no has descubierto qué hizo Carl –o más bien el asesino– con sus zapatillas. Tienes que encontrarlas.

El tiempo corre en tu contra. Jamás te había sucedido. Sientes la presión acumularse en tu cabeza. Necesitas algo que te ayude a pensar.

–––––

Una mora. Dos moras. Tres moras. Un poco más de azúcar y todo empezará a tener sentido.

Un libro.

Mercurio.

Dos libros.

Venus. Tierra.

Una fresa. Dos fresas.

Mar... Carl Powers.

¿Dónde están las zapatillas de Carl Powers?

Concéntrate en los planetas. No pienses en Carl Powers.

Tres libros.

Planetas que giran alrededor del Sol.

Mercurio.

Venus.

Carl Powers.

No, Carl Powers no gira alrededor del Sol.

Te das por vencido. Quizá mañana te los aprendas.

–––––

Mycroft está lanzándole otra vez la pelota al animal. Es como si hubiera echado raíces en ese preciso lugar del césped y su cerebro no estuviera programado para hacer otra cosa diferente.

Pasas por el jardín sin hacerles caso. Está muy bien que tu hermano haya encontrado un amigo con el que impresionar a las chicas, pero sería mejor si no fuera tan ruidoso.

Saludas a tu madre con un _hola, mamá_ al pasar por la cocina en dirección al piso de arriba. Ella intenta decirte algo pero tú ya has desaparecido para cuando ella piensa _qué_ debe decirte. Tu madre nunca sabe qué decirte.

Cierras la puerta. Todas las ventanas. Te quedas completamente a oscuras.

Te sientas en el suelo. Los ladridos de felicidad del perro se oyen en la lejanía.

Intentas memorizar de nuevo los planetas que giran alrededor del Sol –sin éxito– antes de meterte en la cama y quedarte dormido. Ha sido un día muy largo.

–––––

Tu madre te despierta con sus típicos golpes suaves en tu puerta.

–Vamos, Sherlock, es hora de levantarse.

Bajas a desayunar con toda tu familia.

Tu madre le sirve un bol de comida al perro.

–Vamos, bonito, para ti también es hora de desayunar.

Se lava las manos después de tocar al perro. Ella siempre ha tenido esa especie de miedo a los gérmenes.

–Mycroft, cariño, ¿has hecho todos los deberes?

Ahora seguramente te preguntará a ti, para que no te sientas desplazado. Aunque sabe perfectamente que tú eres más trabajador que tu hermano.

–Sherlock, la semana que viene tienes el examen del Sistema Solar. ¿Has empezado a estudiar?

No contestas. Tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Sería la primera vez que suspenderías un examen, pero Carl Powers es más importante ahora mismo.

–––––

Tu madre te ha obligado a sacar al perro.

–Tienes que ayudarnos con él, Sherlock. No podemos cuidarlo si no nos ayudas.

Le has puesto millones de excusas.

Que si _tengo que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar._

También que _tengo que ir a la piscina, estoy bajo en forma y quiero hacer ejercicio_.

E incluso _que lo saque Mycroft, que seguro que no está haciendo nada importante. Yo tengo cosas mejores -y más importantes- que hacer_.

Pero nada de eso ha servido. Te toca ir a la piscina con el perro. A la piscina. A investigar. Con el perro.

Por eso siempre has preferido los gatos. No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, ni sacarlos a la calle, son silenciosos... Se parecen demasiado a ti.

–––––

El portero de la piscina se ha ofrecido amablemente a cuidar de tu _perrito_ en lo que tú _te haces unos largos._

Pero a ti no te gusta el deporte. Sólo vas a revisar taquilla por taquilla, en busca de algo que te dé más información sobre Carl Powers.

No te es difícil encontrar la taquilla que Carl usó aquel día. Hay restos de los cordones de las zapatillas. Increíblemente, los restos no te sirven de nada. Necesitas el cordón real para poder intuir algo, no sólo trozos microscópicos de él.

Buscas en las taquillas adyacentes y en el suelo, en busca de algo, lo que sea que pueda ayudarte. Pero los nadadores llegan y abarrotan el sitio antes de que puedas encontrar nada.

Le das las gracias al portero cuando vuelves a por tu perro.

–Qué juguetón es, ya me gustaría a mí tener uno así.

(Se lo regalarías si no fuera porque tu madre te mataría al llegar a casa sin él.)

–––––

Mycroft pone esa expresión tan suya al verte llegar a casa tirando de la correa con expresión confundida. Le resulta divertido verte así.

–No es así como tienes que llevarlo, Sherlock –y sin darte cuenta te arranca la correa de las manos. El perro salta, intentando morderla, y ladra.

Los vecinos te han saludado al verte pasar. Eso es extraño. Normalmente todos actúan como si nada estuviera pasando, siguen cortando el césped, colocando la ropa en el tenderete. Normalmente nadie se fija en ti. Hoy ha sido diferente. Todos se han dado cuenta y en la casa de enfrente _hola, Sherlock, bonito perro_ y dos casas más abajo _mira, es el hijo de los Holmes_ e incluso _Sherlock, Mycroft va a venir mañana a merendar. Si quieres, tú también puedes venir._

Curioso. El perro debe actuar como una especie de imán que hace que todos reparen en tu presencia. Y que incluso te inviten a merendar a casas ajenas.

–––––

Huele a pastel de fresa, y a chocolate caliente. Mycroft se entretiene hablando con la madre en la cocina y ayudándola a cortar la tarta mientras él te guía por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se le ve muy emocionado cuando abre la puerta y comienza _mira, esta es mi cama, y aquí es donde duerme mi hermano pequeño, y aquí están todos mis libros..._ y llega un momento que todo es un trabalenguas y tú te preguntas porqué accediste a venir.

(Tu madre te obligó.

Cree que entablar amistad con los vecinos hará que dejen de considerarte un bicho raro.

Quizá por eso trajo el perro a casa.

Quién sabe.)

En el techo, los nueve planetas del Sistema Solar giran lentamente. Te quedas mirándolos. Y de repente sucede de nuevo, él te ve ensimismado y _ese es mi móvil del Sistema Solar, mi padre me lo compró por mi cumpleaños..._ y todo vuelve a ser palabras imposibles de entender y un muchacho con los ojos como platos demasiado ocupado en contarte cómo las órbitas de los planetas no son circulares, sino elípticas.

–––––

Llegas a casa con la bolsa llena. Nadie te pregunta qué es lo que llevas en ella. Subes a tu habitación y una vez allí la bolsa desaparece y se convierte en un montón de cosas desparramadas encima de la cama. Cartón, papel, pegamento, pinturas, cordel.

Tu padre no te comprará nunca un móvil del Sistema Solar. Tú lo harás. Con tus propias manos.

Un par de horas después, el cordel está esparcido por el suelo, y hay restos de cartón y papel llenando la papelera.

Encima de la mesa, los nueve planetas están preparados para colgarse del techo y girar.

Pero aún falta lo más importante.

La estrella alrededor de la cual van a girar esos planetas.

El Sol.

–––––

Los nueve planetas giran en torno al Sol.

Tus nueve planetas giran en torno a un osito de peluche.

Lo encontraste dentro de un cajón, esperando su oportunidad para ser útil.

Te subes encima de la cama y clavas el móvil en el techo. De nuevo, te quedas ensimismado viéndolo girar y girar. Nueve bolas de cartón pintadas de colores girando alrededor de un osito de peluche.

Coges el libro de Astronomía y te tumbas en la cama, mirando hacia arriba, repitiendo cada planeta mientras los ves girar alrededor del Sol.

–––––

Un ruido te despierta en medio de la noche. Una especie de... gruñido. Abres los ojos y todo lo que ves es una silueta a tu lado. No es una silueta humana. Oyes su respiración agitada. Instintivamente, miras hacia arriba. Tu Sol ha sido decapitado. Hay rastros de su cabeza que han caído encima de tu cama. Miras arriba y abajo, asustado. Arriba y abajo. Tu móvil destrozado encima de tu cama mientras duermes. Una respiración agitada. Unos ojos que te dicen: "mira, he cazado la pelota" y el resto de la cabeza del osito y otras partes del móvil inundadas de babas, dentro de una boca.

Intentas calmarte. Tu perro ha destrozado tu móvil del Sistema Solar. La rabia te va inundando poco a poco, pero no gritas. Tú nunca gritas. Te incorporas en tu cama aún más y

–Mi madre acostumbra a decirte perro malo cuando te portas mal, así que... perro malo. Perro malo. Primero me babeas, después te permites el lujo de obligarme a tirarte una estúpida pelota y de llevarte a pasear a los sitios que tú quieres, y ahora entras en mi cuarto y destrozas el móvil que tanto me había costado hacer. Lo iba a llevar a clase para enseñárselo a la profesora, y tú me lo has destrozado. Nunca deberías haber venido a esta casa. ¿Sabes por qué prefiero los gatos? Ellos no hacen nada malo, no molestan. Tú a su lado eres una desgracia de la evolución, crees que todo lo que se mueve es una pelota que tienes que cazar y traer de vuelta...

Vuestras miradas se encuentran por primera vez desde que comenzaste tu regañina. Las lágrimas de rabia que empiezan a acumularse en tus ojos te impiden ver exactamente qué está pasando, pero jurarías que el perro está sentado,enfrente de ti, _escuchándote_. Dirías que él también está... llorando.

–Eso es algo imposible, los perros no nos entienden, es una casualidad... No está llorando, son mis ojos...

Y entonces, ocurre algo que nunca hubieras esperado. Un sollozo y algo te golpea el brazo.

–Me está pidiendo perdón...

No entiendes nada. ¿De verdad te está escuchando? Le acaricias la cabeza. El sonido de la cola rozando con el cabecero de la cama. Está feliz. Ladra.

–Shh, ¡vas a despertarlos! –dices entre risas, poniendo tu mano en su hocico. Si tus padres supieran lo que acaba de pasar... Ellos están demasiado ocupados con sus vidas para darse cuenta que en realidad _el perro entiende todo lo que dicen_. Le gustas.

Alguien golpea la puerta.

–Sherlock, ¿está el perro ahí?

Le dedicas a tu nuevo amigo una mirada de _te lo dije, les despertaste_ cargada de diversión. No contestas, te haces el dormido.

–¿Sherlock?

Silencio absoluto. Se supone que estás dormido. Pasos que se alejan.

–Vamos a dormir, ¿eh? –dices en susurros a tu acompañante–. Tenemos que despertarnos dentro de unas horas para dar un paseo juntos, no quiero que mi familia se levante y descubra que has dormido hoy aquí…


End file.
